The Fighter
by ShulesFan99
Summary: Juliet is in a car accident and ends up in a hospital. Is better than it sounds (according to me). Set sometimes in the beginning of season 6. Shules. The Chief will be in this story too, just a little later on. Rated T. Please review :-)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction and I have most of it written already, but I'll be happy if I get some story suggestions. I will continue posting chapters even if everyone hates it :-) Please remember to review.**

**Enjoy!**

Christmas eve. The station was empty except for two detectives sitting at their desks.

Head detective Carlton Lassiter and his partner Junior detective Juliet O'Hara was just about to finish up the paper-works of a particularly tricky case involving a cold-blooded serial killer and seven victims. Juliet had taken it real hard, but she didn't show it. But Lassiter knew that the real reason for her wanting to eat alone was that she couldn't take a bite from her food and didn't want anyone to see it. He threw a worried eye on her and Juliet was getting pretty annoyed by that. She was fine, and didn't know why he was acting the way he was.

"I'm finished. Let's go home."

Lassiter closed his file and put it in his briefcase.

"We can finish this up tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Christmas day, Carlton. Nobody works then."

"I do."

Juliet rolled her eyes at him and closed her file too.

"Okay, everyone except for you has a day off tomorrow."

They got to the parking lot and Juliet wished Lassiter a merry Christmas which answered with an "Aha".

"Now, are you sure you're fine O'Hara? You sound a little off today."

Lassiter eyed her and threw his briefcase in the back of the car.

"Carlton, I'm fine. Don't be stupid. Goodbye!"

Juliet got into her car and didn't wait for a response. In the rear-view window she saw Lassiter still stand by his car and looking at Juliet as she drove off.

Juliet was just in time to get stuck in the worst case of traffic of the day.

"Oh great." She muttered and leaned back in her seat.

"I'm going to spend Christmas eve stuck halfway home."

After about forty minutes Juliet had gotten just a few meters further and she was getting very grumpy. The sun had set a long time ago and the streetlights were still switched off. Juliet, who wasn't a big fan of the dark, tried to put on some music but she didn't get a good reception.

"It's okay."

She told herself.

"I'm a grown woman and when you're a grown woman, you don't get afraid of the dark."

The dark seemed to close up on her and all her thoughts where spinning around in her head.

She was getting more and more upset and she forgot everything about keeping her head cold and staying calm under pressure. She couldn't breath and had to get some air.

When the traffic started moving one hour later, Juliet had worked herself up pretty good. The only clear thought in her head was that she had to get home. She stepped on the gas still getting more panic-stricken by the second. She started to get light-headed and was struggling to keep her eyes and focus on the road.

Serial killer, murderer, Christmas...

every crime scene from their last case were getting stronger and stronger in her head and suddenly her hands started to tremble and before she pulled her car over, she fainted. The car went of the road and hit a tree.

**Do you like it?**

**Like I said before reviews are great! It's a proof that at least someone is reading my work :-)**

**If you have any ideas for the story, I'll be happy to hear them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**Thanks for the reviews. It's an upgrade from the one review and favorite I got for my last story. As I said before I appreciate any pointers or ideas you may have. I'm kinda an unexperienced writer :-)The last thing I want to say before you go on to the next chapter, is that this is my imagination I'm putting on this site, and if you don't like the story or chapter you don't have to continue reading it.  
**

**Enjoy!**

When she woke up again there was a woman bending over her.

"Ms O'Hara, Juliet? Can you hear me?"

Man her head hurt. She closed her eyes and tried to fight a losing battle of keeping her food down.

"I feel nauseous..." Her voice was barely a whisper but in a second the nurse held a bucket under her chin. She was just in time for Juliet to empty her stomach in the bucket.

"It's okay. Juliet, I need you to open your eyes for me. Good, do you remember what happened?"

"I was driving home from work."

The nausea was coming back again and black dots started to dance in front of her eyes. She was scared and it was getting harder for her to stay conscious.

"I need to sleep."

"No Juliet, it's very important that you stay awake until a doctor comes in, okay?"

Juliet nodded, but that was the wrong thing to do. That little movement was enough to trigger the sickness she was feeling. She threw up once again and when she calmed down the nurse said something. Juliet wasn't sure of what the nurse had said but the next thing she knew, her clothes were gently cut off and a hospital gown was put on her. Then she heard a door open and the nurse that had helped her was telling someone about her condition. She tried to understand but it all sounded like gibberish.

"Hi Juliet. I'm doctor Brown. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

Juliet opened her eyes again and saw a kind looking man standing beside her.

"My head and my leg. And..."

She was losing control over herself again and thoughts started to swirl around in her head. She was getting more and more terrified and her arms started to trembled again.

"What's happening to me?"

She felt tears burning in her eyes and the doctor looked a little worried but when he spoke his voice was calm and collected.

"Juliet, calm down. It's okay. I think you're just having a panic-attack, but let me just check for any broken bones."

He started to gently press his hand on her face and then moving on to her arms and ribs. When he came to her leg, Juliet suddenly felt a stabbing pain. The doctor stopped for a second and turned to the nurse.

"Fracture in her left tibia."

When his examination was done he said:

"Well you only have a fracture in your left tibia which is the biggest bone under your knee. I also suspect that you have a concussion, which would explain why your feeling nauseous. I am going to check once again so I can confirm a concussion and then nurse Amy is going to put a cast on your leg. Calm down, you're going to be just fine. Nurse?"

Juliet wasn't listening. Her head was still full and everything the doctor had said was just blending in with the rest of her thoughts.

"I can handle it. Thanks Doctor."

"I'll be back in a sec."

The doctor left the room and nurse Amy turned to Juliet.

"Juliet, where you listening?"

"I can't. Too much going on.."

"Like what."

Juliet shook her head and said: "My job, Shawn, the accident..."

"well, you don't have to worry about your job. We already contacted your workplace and they have sent us your journal. It seems like your partner will come and visit. Is there anybody you want us to contact for you?"

Juliet's head was still throbbing and her limbs where still trembling like crazy.

"No, nobody. Can't you give me anything for my head?"

"I'm sorry. Not until the doctor diagnoses you. It can interfere with the medication you may be given if you have a concussion. Where does your head hurt?"

"All over. I can't take it any longer."

Juliet was about to start crying. She was all alone in a hospital with a headache that started way before the accident which meant that there was something else going on.

"You just try to hold on. It's going to get better."

Juliet nodded but her nausea was coming back and so were the black dots. Now she began to cry for real. Tears welled up in her eyes and started running down her cheeks.

"It's okay, It's okay." The nurse stroked her arm and tried to calm her down.

"You just tell me if something else happens beside your headache, okay?"

"I'm getting nauseous again and there's black dots in front of me."

The nurse looked a little concerned. She checked her pulse and wrote down something in her journal. Just then Dr Brown returned. The nurse quickly walked over to him and talked in a low voice. Dr Brown nodded and looked serious.

"Okay, thank you. Juliet, we are going to send you to a CT-scan to confirm a concussion."

Juliet nodded without really understanding what the doctor said. She was slipping into unconsciousness and the dark spots was now covering almost all of her vision.

"Juliet, are you with us? Juliet?"

The sounds were getting muffled and it was getting harder to breathe. One moment later her breathing stopped.

**I'm not so good at ending chapters put I thought I would give away too much if I continued writing now. Also I've been looking for a nickname that Shawn gives to Gus but I haven't got any good ones so if you come up with something I'll be happy to hear it :) See you next chapter!**

**Ps. The other ones will come in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I was planning to update sooner but my computer wasn't working. I don't know if all the medical stuff is 'the real thing' but I'm not a real doctor so...****Anyways, here is another chapter :-) Enjoy!  
**

"Calm down Shawn."

"No Gus. I'm not going to calm down. My girlfriend was in an accident. She's in a hospital."

The two best friends together with Detective Carlton Lassiter and Chief Karen Vick walked through the hospital doors and to the reception.

"Hi, I'm police Chief Vick from the SBPD. We're here for Detective O'Hara. She was in a

car-accident."

The receptionist looked up from her computer and was surprised to see four people in front of her.

"Oh yes. She is in x-ray now, but she'll be out in about 20 minutes."

"X-ray? Why?" Lassiter had been very quiet since they got the phone call from the hospital.

"The doctor suspected a concussion, so the doctor sent her to do a CT-scan."

Chef Vick cleared her throat and said:

"Is she stable?"

"Yes, but that could change any minute. She has a broken leg and like I said she most likely have a concussion."

"Can you please inform us when she comes out of x-ray?"

"Sure, just wait in the waiting area."

The group moved over to the plastic chairs and sat down.

"Oh boy." Shawn put his head in his hands and tried to keep calm. Juliet didn't sound okay. Cute little girlfriends shouldn't have to stay in hospitals over Christmas. They should be home eating the nice dinner the boyfriend had prepared. And on top of all Juliet was afraid of hospitals. That and the dark.

"Come on, she'll be alright. You want anything from the vending machine?"

Gus put his arm around Shawn and then stood up to go and get a candy bar.

Lassiter was getting impatient. He didn't like waiting and especially now when his partner was hurt. He couldn't stop thinking of the way she was acting earlier that day. She was unfocused and seemed off.

"When are they coming back?" He asked angrily.

"They'll come out any second now." Chief Vick put a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine."

"That's all you keep repeating. I need more info. What happened exactly? What's the reason she's in hospital now?"

Chief Vick sighed and answered shortly:

"We'll just have to wait."

One of the things Karen was proud of about herself was that she was good at keeping calm under pressure. This however was testing her. She tried to tell herself that Juliet was okay, but there was a feeling that was telling her the opposite.

When Gus came back with a snickers, she started to feel hungry too. She'd left in the middle of dinner and left her husband with Iris. Karen went to get a cup of coffee and came back just in time to see a doctor walking up to them.

"Family of Juliet O'Hara?"

They all stood up immediately.

"Yes?"

"Well. I'm Doctor Brown and I have taken care of Ms O'Hara. On her way to x-ray, her lungs collapsed. We have it under control now but we don't know for how long. The CT-scan confirmed a severe concussion and her left leg's broken and I think she'll have to have a surgery on it when she is more stable."

Shawn rubbed his temples and muttered "Oh crap".

Gus put his arm around him and asked:

"When can we see her?"

"She'll be in her room in about a sec. She is currently sleeping but I'll take you there now. Just follow me."

Doctor Brown led them through some dark green double doors and went to the far corner of a corridor. He stopped in front of Juliet's closed door and turned to the anxious group.

"I need you to keep quiet, or you'll have to leave the room."

He opened the door and left to let them be alone with the patient.

The group froze when they saw how Juliet looked like. She was pale and bruised and had a pained look on her face. Her left leg was in a cast and there was IV's coming out of her arms.

Lassiter slowly walked over to her and took her hand.

"Oh God O'Hara." He whispered.

Chief Vick was the only one not to walk up to Juliet. She focused on Juliet's feet. She couldn't see her detective like this. Gus noticed her and walked back to her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and quietly said: "She's going to be okay."

"I know. I'm just worried about her."

Shawn took Juliet's other hand and gently stroke a strand of hair out of her face. He felt so useless. Her lungs wasn't working, she was unconscious, she wasn't going to be able to walk for about two months with a cast like that. Now was really the time he hoped he could take her place.

"Hm guys...Can I um have some alone time?"

"Sure. Just call us if she wakes up or anything new happens."

The Chief pushed everyone one out and threw a last glance on Juliet.

Oh, she hoped Juliet was going to make it.

When Shawn was left alone, he turned to Juliet.

"Sweetheart. I'm not sure if you can hear me but I'll talk anyway. Can you please wake up?

I miss you. We were going to snuggle up on the couch and watch some Christmas movies and.. do some other things."

He paused to imagine everything they were about to do after the movie.

"Please wake up Jules. I love you."

He bent over and kissed her white lips.

"Shawn." The word was barely a whisper. If Shawn hadn't seen her lips move he never would have heard it.

"Jules sweetheart, are you awake?"

Juliet closed her eyes and nodded. Her face still looked pale and pained.

"Where does it hurt, Jules?"

He stroke her hair to make her calm down.

"My head and my chest." She started to cry and Shawn hugged her carefully and kissed her forehead.

"Shawn, I'm scared. What's wrong with me?"

"Hey... Sweetie, look at me. I'm here, you don't have to be afraid. The doctor said that you have a concussion."

"But Shawn, I had the headache before I was in the accident. I got all dizzy and drove into a tree."

"Do the doctors know that? No, okay."

Shawn was worried. He pushed the call button and kept stroking her hair. Juliet still cried and closed her eyes. The doctor arrived with a nurse right behind him.

"Hi, Juliet. Do you remember me?"

"I think so." She kept her eyes closed and Shawn was getting more and more worried.

He stepped forward and said:

"I don't know if you know it but she says that she crashed her car because of her headache."

"Is that right?" He turned to Juliet.

"What happened?"

Juliet still kept her eyes closed and tried to remember.

"I was driving home when I got stuck in traffic. Then everything started turning and my head got all warm. And my hands started trembling and the next thing I knew I woke up here."

She was interrupted by a loud beep coming from the doctor's front pocket.

"I'm sorry." Dr Brown took out a pager and pushed a button.

"Nurse, can you take care of this? I'm needed in surgery."

"Sure. Juliet, do you have any pain now?"

"Yes, my head and chest."

"Okay. It's okay, you're going to get better."

Juliet's crying were getting worse and Shawn could tell she was getting more frightened by the minute. She was crying like a child.

"Are you her boyfriend?" The nurse turned to Shawn.

"Can I speak with you outside?"

Shawn followed the nurse out.

"I just wanted to ask if you noticed anything different about her behavior. We can use that and find out where she hit her head."

Shawn thought a little and then said:

"She's definitely scared and usually she's tough as a nail. I never seen her cry like this before."

"You think that's because of the accident?"

"Well, she's afraid of hospitals but there's something wrong with her and I'm not leaving this hospital before she's fully cured." He said confidently.

"Of course. We'll do everything we can to help her."

They went back into her room and Shawn repositioned himself next to her bed.

The nurse took out a stethoscope and checked her heart and breathing. When her hand touched Juliet's skin, the nurse's eyes widened and she said:

"She's burning up. Juliet, I'm just going to check your temperature."

She slid a thermometer in Juliet's ear and read the numbers.

"105.8" She turned to Shawn.

"I'll have to get another doctor because of Dr Brown's emergency. Stay with her and try to keep her calm."

Shawn nodded and grabbed a chair so he could sit next to Juliet.

"Juliet, are you still awake?"

"I just want the pain to go away."

"I know Sweetheart, I know. Just hold on and the doctor will come soon. Are you warm?"

"I'm freezing."

Shawn continued to kiss her forehead until the doctor arrived.

"Hello, I'm Dr Dawson."

A female doctor this time, shook Shawn's hand.

"I understand that Ms O'Hara has a concussion, broken leg, a collapsed lung, chest-pain and a fever. All because of a car accident."

Shawn nodded and added:

"And she says she's cold."

Dr Dawson patted Juliet's hand and said:

"Juliet, can you hear me? Hello, my name is Sarah Dawson and I'm filling in for Dr Brown.

Juliet?"

Juliet's head was throbbing again and she was getting unconscious again. She didn't have the energy to answer or open her eyes. Juliet pushed all her strength but all she could say was:

"I can't..."

"You can't what? Juliet?"

Shawn watched terrified as the doctor quickly pushed the call button and checked her pulse and breathing.

"She's not breathing!" The doctor said loudly when the nurse came in, before she started rescue breathing. The nurse turned to Shawn and said:

"I'll have to ask you to leave. We'll call you when we get this under control. Don't argue."

She added when Shawn opened his mouth.

"Now!"

Shawn walked out of her room and walked almost mechanically to the rest of the group. He really felt like crying now.

"Shawn whats wrong?" Gus stood up and helped Shawn to sit down, because it looked like he couldn't do it himself.

"Jules, she stopped breathing. The doctor started CPR and I had to leave:"

A mutual sigh was heard from everyone that was there for Juliet.

Lassiter stared at Shawn with a terrified look, but Shawn who had put his head in his hands, didn't see it.

Chief Vick felt like she'd been submerged in ice-cold water. She cleared her throat and said:

"Okay so this is just a set-back, but O'Hara is strong and she'll do just fine."

"How can you know that?" Lassiter said with a loud voice.

"How can you know that she will be fine? The doctors don't even know what's wrong with her head!"

"Carlton! Listen to me. She will make it."

She emphasized every word and looked at Lassiter. Her eyes softened and she turned to the rest.

"She will make it."

**Okay, so again I'm not a doctor so I'm not sure if this could happen for real. And also I'm sooo happy that Psych season 7 is officially on Netflix!****Yay! It's like I'm in Heaven :-D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it. This chapter has a small spoiler to season 1 episode 14 Poker? I Barely Know her.  
**

**I'm starting to get writer's block so if you have any ideas or "scenes" you want me to put in, just tell me.**

**Enjoy!**

Shawn didn't know what to do. It had been forty minutes since Juliet had stopped breathing and still nobody had come with new information. He was just about to seriously consider the idea of stealing a doctor's coat, when Dr Dawson returned.

"How is she?" Shawn stood up and was quickly followed by Gus, Lassiter and Chief Vick.

"We put her on a ventilator which means that she now has a tube in her throat that will help her breath.

She still has a high fever but we don't want to do anything more to her as long as she has breathing troubles."

"Can we see..." Gus began, but Dr Dawson interrupted.

"Sure, but only one at a time. We need her to stay calm when she wakes up. The ventilator can be very uncomfortable especially when you are don't like hospitals."

"I'll go first." Chief Vick said.

Everyone looked at her but she pretended she didn't notice it. She followed Dr Dawson to Juliet's room again and was left alone with her.

"Hi Juliet." Karen looked at her limp body and tried to imagined it move.

"I know that you're scared and your body is shutting down, but I can't let you leave us.

I don't think I've told you before but I think you're a great detective. And well, you're a great person too."

She bit her lip and continued.

"You remember when you tried to surprise Lassiter for his birthday?"

She chuckled quietly at the thought that suddenly popped into her head.

"You invited all the criminals he had put behind bars and on top of that, you told his mother that he was separated from his wife. He didn't talk to you for a week."

She gave a soft laugh and looked into Juliet's sleeping face. Karen didn't have time to do anything else until Lassiter walked in the room.

"It's my turn now."

Chief Vick nodded and left without saying anything else.

Lassiter sat down next to Juliet and took her hand, careful not to touch the IV.

"O'Hara. I'm not mad about you dating Shawn anymore."

Suddenly that seemed very important to say to her.

"I was angry before but now I know that Shawn really loves you. You deserve nothing else than to be happy and I see that Shawn make you happy. But for your information I told him that I would kill him if he treated you unfairly. Just so you know."

He smiled weakly for a second and then bent over to kiss her forehead.

"You mean so much to me. I don't know if you know that, but if you can hear me now I'll have to ask you not to tell anyone. Okay?"

He shook her hand in a sort of agreement, and then carefully put it down.

"Deal. Goodbye. I'll leave now so the next person can come in, but I will be sitting right outside if you need anything."

The next person that came in was Gus. He walked slowly around Juliet and forced himself not to look at the tube coming out of her throat.

"Hello. Is nice to see you again. Well, this is kind of awkward. I don't know what to say."

He paused and straightened out her blanket.

"You now that Shawn loves you more than anything, right? I know he's very immature some times, but that's just how he is. Don't hurt him again like you did when you were together with Declan. I'm truly happy that you are with Shawn now. Now I don't have listen to him trying to flirt with you or constantly showing off."

He looked at Juliet but she didn't move. He could have been talking to the wall.

"Juliet." His voice got stronger.

"Juliet, you have to wake up now. You've slept for too long. I miss your smart comments you say to put Shawn in his place. Well, I guess Shawn wants to talk to you now so I'll go and get something to eat. Merry Christmas."

He patted her arm and left so Shawn could sit with her for a while. Gus was after all a stress-eater and the candy bar wasn't nearly enough food for him.

He passed Shawn on his way out and gave him a friendly hug.

"Wow Gus, it was a long time ago we were this intimate with each other."

"We both knew we were getting on to that stage in our relationship some day. Why not today?"

Shawn walked into Juliet's room and sat down beside her.

"Oh, my sweetheart. Please wake up. I need you to wake up for me."

Between each sentence he kissed her cheek, hoping that she would notice that he was here

and wake up.

"It doesn't matter what happened to you. I'll never leave you."

Just then Dr Dawson came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here."

"It's okay. I'm just trying to wake her up."

The doctor smiled at him and said:

"It's great that you're talking to her and it may help, but don't be disappointed if she doesn't. She's taking her time and she'll wake up when she's ready."

The doctor began checking her vital signs and when she checked her pulse, Juliet started to move. Very weakly and slowly but she was moving. Shawn leaned forward and took her hand.

"Juliet, Sweetheart? I'm here, don't be scared."

Juliet's eyes opened slowly and Shawn kissed her again.

Dr Dawson smiled and said:

"Welcome back Juliet. How are you feeling?"

Juliet opened her mouth to speak stopped herself when she felt something in her mouth

"You were having trouble breathing so we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe. The tube goes into your vocal chords so you can't talk now, but hopefully it won't be needed for a long time."

Dr Dawson quickly added when she saw the scared look in Juliet's eyes.

Juliet nodded and took Shawn's hand. He kissed it and asked the doctor:

"For how long will she have to have the tube in?"

"We'll take it out as soon as we're certain she can breathe on her own."

She took Juliet's temperature and said:

"Her fever has gotten down a little. Do you want me to tell the other ones that you're awake?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn thanked the doctor one more time and kissed Juliet once again.

Juliet smiled weakly.

"I'm so glad to see you smile again. You have a whole fan-club waiting for you. Lassiter, Gus and the Chief. You have to excuse Gus if he smells like a snickers factory, but as you know he's a... "

"Stress-eater." Juliet said with barely a whisper.

Shawn's smile widened.

"I love you." He gave her another kiss.

"Oh come on. We're in a hospital."

Shawn broke the kiss and looked up to see Gus, Lassiter and Chief Vick smirking at him.

"Oh suck it Lassie."

**So this chapter has a little Shules in it. If you liked it or have any pointers, please review. They make me do a happy dance and fist-bump the first person I see :-) See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings. **

**I'm in a very good mood today. I just finished the last big school assignment before summer holidays. Now it's just two weeks and then it's goodbye homework and hello summer! I'm going to Florida over the holidays so I'll probably write/post more chapters over the summer (if I have Internet). Now I'm just looking forward to coming to US so I can hopefully buy so many Psych stuff I can. There is nothing over here in Sweden, I think I'm the only big Psych fan here actually :-) Now I have babbled enough so I'm letting you enjoy this chapter about our well-known fighter.  
**

**Enjoy!**

About two hours later everyone had left except for Shawn. He had asked for another hospital bed for himself and was now making himself comfortable. He had pushed the bed next to Juliet so he could be near her.

The door knocked and nurse Amy came in.

"Hi, I'm just going to take you temperature again to make sure it's okay and then you can

go to sleep."

She had checked Juliet's temperature every half hour to make sure it wasn't getting higher.

Nurse Amy put the thermometer in her ear and waited for the beep.

She read the numbers and said:

"Your fever is getting better but it's still a little higher than we want it to be. Sleep tight and call me if you're having more pain." She wrote down something in Juliet's journal and left the room.

Shawn lied down on the bed and started stroking Juliet's hair.

"You comfortable?"

Juliet nodded even though her throat hurt like she'd been screaming for the last two hours. She put her head on Shawn's shoulder and fell asleep just ten minutes later, exhausted from the crazy day.

Light. Juliet tried to blink away the light coming from the window.

Shawn stood by the window and smiled at her when she woke up.

"Merry Christmas morning sleepy-head. The doctor wanted me to wake you up for some tests. How are you feeling?"

Juliet smiled weakly and sat up a little higher on the bed. Immediately everything started spinning around her and she got nauseous.

She closed her eyes and put her hands to her temples

"Jules, You okay?"

She nodded.

There was a knock on the door and Nurse Amy came in.

"Good morning Juliet. How are you feeling? Any discomfort?

Juliet nodded and Nurse Amy said:

"Nausea, headache?"

Juliet nodded again.

The nurse began to check her vital signs. She checked her throat and her temperature.

"She still has fever and her heart rate is a little up, but it's nothing to worry about. Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Do you want another blanket?"

Juliet nodded and Shawn quickly took his own blanket and draped it over her.

"It seems like you can breathe on your own so we'll try to turn the ventilator off later today and if you're breathing, we'll take you off the ventilator completely . I'll be back with Dr Dawson around noon, just after lunch. Call if you need anything."

Juliet lied down again and Shawn tucked her in and lied down on the bed beside her.

While Juliet closed her eyes to get some more sleep, Shawn took out Gus's Ipad

(He had "forgotten" to ask Gus but he was sure he was okay with it) and started watching some TV.

When lunch came, Shawn didn't have the heart to wake Juliet up. She looked so peaceful.

He took small bites of the ill-tasting food and watched another episode of "Great British Bake-off"

and then Dr Dawson came in with Nurse Amy.

"Hi. Is she sleeping?" Dr Dawson asked when she saw Juliet. Shawn nodded and said:

"Yes, she has slept all day."

Dr Dawson nodded and leaned forward to Juliet.

"Hey, Juliet. Are you awake?"

Juliet sighed and opened her eyes.

" Great. Let's see if you can breathe without help. Is that okay?"

Juliet turned over on her back and Dr Dawson continued:

"I'm going to turn it off now."

She pushed a couple off buttons.

Juliet felt the breathing machine being turned off and began taking breathes on her own.

Dr Dawson smiled.

"Super. It looks like you're breathing regular and deep breaths. You want to take the tube out?

Juliet nodded, but she froze when she thought of how they we're going to do it.

Shawn took a firm grip on her hands, in case she would try to keep the doctor from pulling the tube out.

"It's okay." He said trying to calm her.

Dr Dawson disconnected the tube from the ventilator and took a firm grip on the tube.

"Just take deep breaths and it'll be done in a flash. One two..."

Juliet didn't even have time to think until Dr Dawson had said "three" and pulled the tube out from her throat.

Instantly she started coughing and Shawn took a bottle of water and put it to her mouth.

She drank a few gulps and her coughing subsided.

"Thanks". She said, her throat burning.

"It may hurt a little after, but it will get better in a while.

We're going to take you to surgery and reposition the broken bon in your leg. It won't take more that an hour and a half."

Shawn kissed her forehead while the nurse prepared a syringe with anesthesia.

"Okay, Juliet. Are you ready? I'm going to put you to sleep now."

She injected the anesthesia in her IV and Shawn continued to kiss her until she fell asleep.

"We'll bring her back here when she's done."

"Thanks Dr." Shawn leaned back in his bed and took out his phone to call Lassiter with an update.

It took about two rings until he answered.

"What's the update?" He asked quickly.

"Hi Lassie. Nice to hear from you too. Yes I'm fine but the hospital-food is terrible."

"Cut the crap Spencer."

"She's okay. They took her in surgery to fix her leg. Her fever is better and they took her off the ventilator. But she's very tired"

"Good. I'll tell the Chief and Guster- he's here by the way, and I think we'll be visiting after work again."

"Okay. Thanks."

He closed his phone. Shawn sat up in the bed and tried to take long deep breaths. Juliet was fine, the worst was over.

"Ah, now I can enjoy another episode of "Great British Bake-off" He said to himself.

An hour later Nurse Amy brought Juliet back. She was sleeping and there was a new cast on her leg.

"Everything went excellent. We put the bones back into place and it will heal nicely. Is there anything you want to ask?"

"No everything's fine. Thank you."

Shawn was left alone once again with a sleeping Juliet.

"Jules, Sweetie. I just talked to Lassie and he said he was going to visit after work."

He felt a little stupid talking to a sleeping Juliet but he continued anyway.

"Everything went excellent and your leg will be as good as new." He repeated.

"You're doing such a good job. I love you so much."

He gave her a last kiss and turned his attention to the elimination in "Great British Bake-off".

**Again, I'm not a doctor so if this doesn't make sense I'm sorry. Oh and this writer's block is killing me, so if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to let me know. No ideas are bad ideas (but I'm not killing anyone) Please review :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody!**

**Thank you all for the reviews. I guess the Juliet-in-hospital part is over. The rest of the story is going to base around Shules romance and stuff like that. I have most of the chapters done, but like I have said for the last couple of chapters, If you have any suggestions please tell me!**

**And thank you SnydersOfHanover for the suggestions about more Shules :-)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

"Oh hello! Nice of you to finally show up."

Shawn said when he saw Lassiter, Chief Vick and Gus by the main entrance at the hospital.

Lassiter had sent a text saying that they would be visiting at around four o'clock, but now it was five and Shawn had an important job to do.

"Traffic" The chief said with a stern look at Lassiter in case he would open his mouth with an angry comment. He had been swearing at the cars in front of them for an hour because the traffic.

"How's O'Hara?"

"She's stable. The fever is down, her leg is in a cast, most of her headache is gone and she still has the cutest nose in the history. No offence, Lassie." The tone in Shawn's voice made them all relieved. If he was calm, that meant Juliet was going to be fine.

While they where walking to Juliet's room, Shawn turned to Gus and said:

"I have to go and do something while you guys are visiting. I'll be back shortly but if Jules asks, tell her I went home to get some new clothes or something."

"What? You can't tell her that yourself?"

They had just come up to Juliet's room.

"Thanks buddy!" Shawn lifted Gus' arm and fist-bumped him before running back to the hallway.

"Where did Spencer go?" Lassiter watched in confusion as Shawn jumped in to an elevator and disappeared.

"Shawn has some errands to run. He'll be back soon."

Chief Vick opened the door and found Juliet sitting up in her bed, drawing.

"Hi guys!" Her voice was weak and hoarse, but she smiled and blushed a little when Chief Vick embraced her into a kind of a motherly hug. Actually that was what Juliet had needed.

Chief Vick sat down on a chair beside her bed and said:

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Really." She added when Lassiter looked at her suspiciously.

"I just really want to go home and celebrate Christmas with Shawn. How's your Christmas celebrations going?"

Gus and Lassiter both sat down and started telling them about their Christmases.

Shawn had just parked the blueberry outside his apartment. He had picked up a cake shaped like a Christmas tree and now the only thing left was the Christmas dinner and the gifts.

He opened the refrigerator and brought out the home-made (Not by Shawn, but by Mrs Guster) turkey from the original Christmas dinner he'd planned, and gently walked out to the Blueberry and placed it in the backseat. Then he ran back in for a change of clothes and went under his bed for Juliet's presents. At last he found the package wrapped in red paper with hearts on it and a white envelope. The envelope was the most important gift he has ever given, so he had securely put it in a secret hiding place under his mattress. Before he closed the door to his apartment he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He had never successfully surprised Juliet and so this had to go perfectly. He had set a time schedule and he was right on time.

"Let's do this." He said to himself and sat down in the Blueberry on his way to the love of his life.

When he parked outside the hospital he arranged everything in a red cart with a ribbon around it.

With a smile he straightened his shirt and drove into the hospital with the cart. Everyone looked at him and some pointed at him with smiles on their faces. When he came to Juliet's door, he opened the door while trying to hide her present from her.

"Gus. Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"What?" Gus said when he came outside.

"What is that?"

"It's Juliet's present. Are you done soon? I have to give this to her before the food get's cold."

"Yeah, I'll get them out if you need it, but wait a second, you made food? By your self?"

"I got it from your mom, okay."

"I knew it was too good to be true. Come on, let's get you to celebrate with your girlfriend."

Gus smiled at him, proud that he finally was becoming a little mature.

'"Excuse me, I think we should be going."

Lassiter looked at the clock and said with a smile:

"Oh yeah, I still hasn't given Marlowe her present. It's a vase shaped like my Glock 17."

Everyone looked at him, a little confused and amused by his sudden excitement.

Chief Vick stood up and hugged Juliet again and said:

"Merry Christmas Juliet."

"Merry Christmas Chief. See you when I get home from this place."

Lassiter hugged her too, a bit more awkward that the Chief.

"Merry Christmas partner."

He smiled and left with the chief.

"You want a ride Guster?" He said, staying behind at the door.

"Thanks Lassie. Merry Christmas Shawn, Juliet."

"Merry Christmas buddy."

As soon as they had left, he turned to Juliet.

"Close your eyes Jules."

"Shawn.." She laughed.

"Jules, please close your sweet blue eyes."

Juliet laughed again and closed her eyes.

Shawn opened the door and rolled in the red cart with all the Christmas things.

After a last check to see if everything looked okay, he said:

"Okay, you can look now."

Juliet opened her eyes and made the biggest smile she'd done since she was admitted to the hospital.

"Oh Shawn, what's this?"

"I brought Christmas to you. Are you hungry?"

**I am not so happy about this chapter or the rest of them because i think I left the hospital too soon, but I don't have any other ideas so it is what it is.**

**Oh well, what can you do? See next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I probably lied when I said I would be posting when I got the chance. I completely forgot that I would need a computer to write or post new chapters. So sorry about that.**

**here is some lovely Shules-ness for you guys :-)**

**Enjoy!**

They sat up late eating their dinner, complementing Mrs Guster and talking about Christmas memories.

"When I was little, my mom and I used to do our Christmas-shopping together.

Then we would go home and make Christmas cookies and listen to Simon and Garfunkel.

My mom loved them."

She gave a chuckle and continued:

"We did it every Christmas until Lloyd came in the picture. Then she would always be too busy."

Shawn held her hand and began telling her his story.

"I never had that. My dad used to take me to the mall at Christmas, but he would just make me close my eyes or make me find out what everyone had bought for Christmas. I never said it to him, but I used to like it. When I was young anyway."

"You have a great dad. He may not always show it, but he loves you. You do know that right?"

"I guess he never was the ''Let's build a tree-house together'' kind of dad, but he definitely cares."

He looked in to Juliet's beautiful face and leaned forward to kiss her. He felt her hair under his hand, but a few seconds later Juliet broke the kiss.

"That's a good Christmas present." She whispered.

"Oh that reminds me."

Shawn stood up and took the present and the envelope and put it in her lap.

"Is that for me? You didn't have to."

"Of course I don't have to. I want to. Now open it." His eyes twinkled and he played nervously with his hands.

Juliet ripped the wrapping paper off and saw a box. She opened it and gasped when she saw what was in it. A thin gold chain with a heart decorated with small turquoise diamonds on it.

"Oh Shawn. It's beautiful! It must have cost a fortune."

Shawn smiled and hung the necklace around her neck.

"I always thought you look good in that color."

"Thank you Shawn. I have a gift for you too, but it's home. Shawn, this is the most beautiful moment we've ever had."

"It may get better. You haven't opened the envelope yet."

"Oh right."

Juliet opened the white envelope and saw a letter.

_Hi Jules!_

_I love you. And I mean that, I really do._

_I want to spend the rest of my life with you..._

Juliet looked up from the letter and stuttered.

"Shawn, I..I'm not ready for marria..."

"Just read it, please." Shawn interrupted her.

_But I know neither of us is ready for marriage yet. So I'll make an offer._

_My rent is up in February and I'll have to move in with my dad. Or Gus. But most likely my dad._

_If you want to, I will move in with somebody else than my dad. Or Gus. Maybe a female person who I happen to love. Not my mom. Someone younger, like somebody your age. Or your looks. Or even somebody with your personality. So I guess I'm asking you to accept my offer of a room-sharing contract..._

The rest of the letter went unread.

"Of course Shawn. You can move in when I'm out of the hospital."

"Are you sure? I mean you can have some time thinking about it, you know maybe list all the pros/cons?"

Juliet chuckled and answered:

"Shawn, I have made up my mind. In fact... Can you hand over my purse?"

Shawn reached for her purse, feeling a lot less tense than before.

"Thank you."

She searched it for a moment and finally found what she was looking for. A piece of paper with his name written on it. She handed it to him with an excited and shy smile.

Shawn read the note and his whole face smiled when he had finished reading it.

_Shawn, I am really nervous writing this so please excuse my handwriting._

_I'm not even sure I'll give it to you, but if I do that means that we are having a strong and good relationship._

_I love you more than you'll ever know and I need you in my life to be happy. I really do. I know it sounds corny and a little crazy but it's true. I want us to always be together._

_Yours, Juliet_

Shawn held the letter tightly in his hand.

"Jules, I love you, you're my whole life and I want us to have little Pineapple Juniors running around in our beach-house with Gus being their babysitter. You know I can't leave him alone, I'm planning on letting him live in our basement. You don't think that will be too cruel but..."

Juliet pulled him into another hug and kiss.

"You know you talk a lot when you're flustered."

"You too, Jules."

**I am currently working on chapter eight, but as I always say: If you have any ideas at all, please tell me! I appreciate the ideas I already got but the more the merrier, right?**

**(Right? I'm really not sure if the saying goes like that :-)**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews and that stuff. It's nice to know you guys like the story!**

**And remember, If you find some errors in this: I've heard it both ways :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**So I think I have two chapters left after this. When I write I tend to just write anything and everything that comes into my mind so the main story is practically over but I hope you still like it!**

**Enjoy!**

A week later Juliet had been discharged from the hospital. She had been diagnosed with a panic disorder, which explained the passing out that night in her car. The doctors had said that if she took good care of herself and took some medicine the first couple of weeks, she would be fine.

Both Shawn and Juliet was relieved to hear that she was going to be fine and now they were taking all of their time planning on Shawn moving in with Juliet.

"Shawn, I'm fine."

He had been fussing over her and insisting on her being wheeled out to the parking lot in a wheelchair.

"Just because my leg is in a cast doesn't mean I can't walk. I have crutches for a reason."

"Come on Jules, we both know your balance is very bad and walking with crutches may make you get another cast."

"Come on, I won the roller skates competition four years ago."

"You know I was traumatized by a roller skate championship in my youth. It isn't my fault I lost."

Juliet laughed but finally agreed on sitting in the wheelchair.

"So where are we going? Who's home?" Juliet asked awkwardly when they sat down in the car.

"I'll take you home, go home and pack up my things and come home to you."

"Oh come on, I'll come with you. It'll be boring to be home alone."

Shawn nodded and leaned in to kiss her but Juliet reminded him:

"Eyes on the road Shawn."

"Sorry, but you are blinding me with your beauty."

In Shawn's apartment, Juliet helped him pack his stuff.

"Shawn, you know you have a lot of useless stuff. I mean look."

She held up a pillow shaped like Curt Smith's head.

"What is this?"

"Oh I almost forgot about that. I was going to have Curt sign it when we met him, but I forgot."

Two hours later they were done packing all the small stuff. They were going to come back for his favorite armchair, and his collection of home-made plates (from when he lived in a plate factory) tomorrow.

They drove home to Juliet and left the boxes in the hallway. It was late and they were tired and Juliet was beginning to experience the side-effects from the medicine. She was laying on the couch with a plate of food untouched in front of her.

"Sweetheart, aren't you going to eat something?" Shawn said, stroking her hair.

"No I don't feel so good, I think it's just that I haven't be up and walking in a long time."

"Just eat something. Do you want a toast?"

Juliet shook her head slowly to prevent her nausea.

"No, thank you." She swallowed and continued.

"I just want to snuggle up with you in bed and go to sleep."

Shawn helped her up and led her to her bedroom where he helped her to get in a pair of pyjamas and then changed himself. He tucked Juliet in and kissed her forehead and before he got into bed himself she had fallen asleep. Shawn smiled and stroked her hair until he fell asleep himself.

The next morning they both woke up at eleven o'clock. Juliet woke up first when she felt a wave of the dreaded nausea hit her. She bolted out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to empty her stomach. Shawn woke up just when she ran past her and he went after her.

"Honey, you okay?" He held her long hair back and stroked her back gently.

"Y..yes. I'm fine. Just..the medicine." She sat down on the bathroom floor and leaned back on Shawn and breathed heavily.

"Do you want to get back in bed?" Shawn asked her gently trying to hide his grumbling stomach.

"No, just go and get some breakfast. I'll stay here for a while." She smiled at him and Shawn hesitantly went to find some food. Juliet leaned forward again and emptied her stomach one more time before deciding that she didn't have any more in her stomach so she shuffled back to bed to close her eyes for a few seconds.

Shawn opened the kitchen cabinets in search of some food that didn't require cooking since he didn't think Juliet would appreciate him burning her (or their) house down. After a while he found some cereal and milk so he got out a bowl and started pouring the milk in his cereal. A few bites later he heard a thump coming from Juliet's bedroom. He ran into her room to see Juliet on the floor laughing and crying at the same time.

"Jules! What happened?!"

Juliet turned her head to Shawn and started laughing even more. Shawn helped her back in bed and started checking to see if she was okay. Once she had calmed down she said:

"I was trying to reach my crutches and get to the kitchen without help to prove to you that I could get around without help. But I fell."

The tears still were running down her cheeks but she started laughing again. Shawn looked confused and started examining her again to check for injuries.

"Shawn stop! I'm fine. I just fell on my broken leg, but it's okay now." She pushed Shawn's hand away and dried her tears with her pyjama sleeve. Shawn kissed her cheek and said:

"Well Ms I-can-do-it-myself, care for some breakfast?"

After breakfast and lunch Shawn went to get some groceries and Juliet went around the house and just thinking. She washed the dishes and made their bed. When she sat down to get some rest, she suddenly remembered that she hadn't given Shawn his Christmas present. She dived in her closet and eventually found an old shoebox with all the things that was most important to her, including photos of her with her parents, childhood pictures, and diplomas from her time in the academy.

Her heart jumped over a beat when she saw what was at the bottom of the box.

She took it out and smiled widely when she looked at the picture in her hands. Shawn and Gus

(Though hidden under a bird costume) posing for a picture. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Shawn had gone undercover for the Thunderbirds and after he had solved the case they let him run in with the team in the beginning of one of the games. Juliet had come to watch and remembered thinking that he looked very good in the tight pants.

That was one the earliest things she had gathered from him.

She smiled again and continued searching for what she was looking for.

Eventually she found Shawn's present. It was wrapped in a yellow wrapping with pineapples on it. She never knew why he had this obsession with pineapples and when she asked him, he always answered that it was because of its delicious flavor and that it was the international welcoming fruit. In her opinion that didn't explain a lot but she had let it go. She did like pineapples and she had learned that when it came to Shawn, she just had to let things go when she didn't get a proper answer.

She put the present beside her and shoved the shoebox back in the end of her closet, before pulling herself up to a standing position and then putting his present on their bed.

She left her crutches in the bedroom and jumped to the living-room, turning the TV on and laying down on the couch. Luckily she didn't feel sick anymore and she could concentrate on the TV.

"I'm home!" Shawn called when he came back from the store.

"I'm in here!" Juliet said, still watching the TV. When Shawn came in the room, She turned her head and stood up to help him put the things away. As soon as she saw his face she said:

"I'm helping."

Together they put all the foods, and Juliet's medicines away and then Juliet took his hand and led him to their bedroom.

"What is it?" Shawn said and his face changed from confused to a child on Christmas when he saw the gift on the bed.

"Is this for me?"

Juliet laughed and nodded. He looked so cute when he got all excited about small things like this.

Shawn sat down on the bed and told her to sit down beside him, before starting to shake the gift to find out what it was.

"Open it." she urged him. He gave her a kiss before ripping the wrapping paper of the box.

He pulled up a home-made quilt with pineapple motives in different colors. His whole face lit up and he threw himself on Juliet and covered her in kisses.

"Shawn, stop it!" She said between laughs.

Shawn stopped and wrapped himself in the blanket.

"Did you make this? It's the beautifullest things I've ever seen!"

Juliet laughed and went in to correct him, but changed her mind when she saw how happy he looked.

"Remember when I went to visit my mom? She helped me to make it."

"I'm going to sleep with this tonight. This is my new best friend. I just hope Gus doesn't take this to hard."

Their happy moment was interrupted by the home phone.

"Juliet." She said when she answered.

"Oh hi Carlton! I'm fine. No seriously. Tomorrow? Sure, just have to check with Shawn."

She looked up and said:

"We're not doing anything tomorrow at lunchtime right?"

"No" Shawn answered.

"Okay" she put the phone back to her ear and continued.

"Yes. At twelve. Right. See you there. Say hello to Marlowe for me, bye!"

"We're going to Lassie's tomorrow? Can I bring my new friend?"

"Maybe, if you're nice." Juliet kissed him and went to heat some frozen pizza for dinner.

**In my head Juliet is a good sewer and I have never read a fanfiction that has Juliet give Shawn a pineapple quilt so I guess that's why I wrote it :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi again! Since I've got this chapter ready, I thought I'll post it. Marlowe, Lassiter, Gus and Chief Vick are in this chapter. Again if you have any ideas at all, please TELL ME! (please :-D)**

**Enjoy!**

Early next morning, Shawn woke up and saw that Juliet wasn't in bed. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was 5.30am. Juliet had had nightmares almost every night since she had gotten home. She didn't sleep through the night, and Shawn didn't know what to do. He got up and went looking after her.

"Jules?"

"In the living-room." She called. He found her on the couch with blanket wrapped around her.

"I couldn't sleep." She said quietly looking down at the blanket.

Shawn sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. Juliet hugged him back and put her head on his shoulder before closing her eyes. It was comforting to lay there in Shawn's lap. Shawn just sat there and gently stroked her hair until he felt her breath slow down and her arms relax around him. He kissed her forehead and leaned back on the couch before falling asleep with Juliet in his arms.

_Couple of hours later..._

"Uhh..." Juliet grunted from where she stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She was getting ready to go and visit Lassiter.

"I can't even wear pants with this cast."

She turned on the spot to give him a 360 degree view. She was wearing a short black skirt and a top that shifted from dark purple to white.

"Is this good?"

"You look like a princess." Shawn said from his spot on the bed. He was wearing an old SBPD t-shirt and underwear with donkeys on them.

"You're not going to get dressed?" Juliet said annoyingly. She checked her makeup, making sure the bags under her eyes didn't show and put on the necklace Shawn had gotten her.

"I'm up." Shawn got up and picked out a shirt and some jeans before putting them on.

Ten minutes later, they were both ready and Shawn had insisted on bringing his pineapple quilt with him. They sat down in the car and drove of to Lassiter's.

"I don't understand, Shawn. Why do I have to take my crutches with me? I can move around without them."

"Yes you can Sweetie." Shawn said, glancing over at Juliet.

"You can move around if I carry you around and frankly I don't want to do that the entire day."

Juliet sighed. She hated having the crutches, it just made people look and feel sorry for her and she didn't need that. They drove up to Lassiter's driveway and saw that the Chief and Gus had already arrived. Shawn parked the car and hurried out to help Juliet out of her seat, but Juliet had already gotten out, looking very satisfied with herself.

"You forgot your blanket," She said and when Shawn opened the car door to get it, Juliet was already halfway to the front door.

Shawn smiled to himself and ran up to Juliet. He knocked on the door and a moment later it opened and Marlowe stood on the other side.

"Hi Juliet! Hi Shawn!" She hugged them and let them in.

"How are you?" She looked at Juliet and helped her to the living-room with Shawn following them.

"I'm fine. Thank you Marlowe" Juliet said when she sat down on the couch.

Shawn ran up to Gus and fist-bumped him and then hugged Karen. He sat down beside Gus and asked:

"Where's Lassie?"

Marlowe smiled and said:

"He is in the kitchen, cocking. I'll tell him you're here."

She excused herself and left.

Karen turned to Juliet.

"How are you, Juliet?"

"Okay." Juliet looked down at her knees, not wanting to open up about the anxiety she had.

Shawn exchanged a look with The Chief and then grabbed Gus's arm and dragged him away.

"Come on, Gus. I want to show Lassie my new blanket Jules made me."

A few seconds later they heard Shawn.

"Hi Lassie-face! Look what I have!"

Juliet laughed and explained to Karen.

"I made him a quilt with pineapples on it for his Christmas present and he loves it."

"That's the Mr Spencer I know." Karen chuckled and then got quiet, A minute later she opened her mouth again and said:

"Juliet, you look tired. Are you sure you're okay?"

She got up and sat down beside Juliet so she could talk more privately to her.

"Juliet looked at Karen, exhaled deeply and started:

"I'm just having trouble sleeping. That's all." She tried to assure Karen that she was fine but she knew her boss wasn't stupid, she would see right through the lie. Karen put her hand on Juliet's and gave her a look that confirmed what Juliet had thought.

"I've known you for six years, Juliet. I know when you're lying." Karen said giving Juliet a smile.

"I'm just so afraid of getting another panic attack. I'm trying to find different calming exercises, but I just get more stressed the more I think about it."

Karen thought for a second. She was just about to suggest to Juliet that she talk to a psychologist but she knew Juliet didn't want that kind of help. She had always been independent and didn't like feeling helpless.

"You can talk to me if you want. Not as coworkers." She added when Juliet looked apprehensively at her.

"As friends."

Juliet smiled a little but still looked at her knees.

"When do you get the cast off?" Karen asked.

"Hopefully in two and a half weeks." Juliet looked up and said:

"But the crutches are killing me. I don't like them, with everyone looking at me. And I've always been really clumsy with these things. But..."

She said thinking a little.

"I still have better balance than Shawn."

Karen chuckled and said:

"When you get the cast off, we can go and get some coffee sometime. If you want to talk."

Juliet smiled.

"Yeah, I'll love that."

When Shawn came back the Chief and Juliet were engaged in a conversation about Karen's daughter Iris. Juliet looked like she was more comfortable and just then Lassiter came in with a grilled chicken on a plate

"Hi O'Hara! You know Shawn's going to take that blanket everywhere he goes, don't you?"

Lassiter placed the food on an already set table and said:

"Sit down everybody!"

Gus and Shawn came running into the dining room, arguing about who got the best part of the chicken.

Karen helped Juliet up and everyone sat down at the table.

"It looks good, Carlton." Juliet said, looking at him as he sat down.

"Yeah." Shawn said surprised.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"You know that's right." Gus said with the same look on his face as Shawn.

"Before anyone get started." Lassiter said looking at both of them slightly annoyed.

"Me and Marlowe have an announcement to make."

He and Marlowe stood up and Marlowe brought out a small box from her pocket.

"Lassiter has asked me to marry him." She shrieked and opened it.

"And I said yes!"

**The outfit I was describing on Juliet was the one she wore at the end of "Santa Barbarian Candidate". I just love all of Juliet's and Maggie Lawson's outfits! (And hairstyles ;-)**

**I have the next chapter half-written, and that will probably be the last one. Please review if you like it/don't like it/have ideas etc. Reviews make dance and sing the songs from Psych: The Musical :-) It was brilliant by the way, right?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the last chapter of my story. I just wanted to thank everyone who read, commented and followed it. It means so much for me, especially since I normally never show anyone the things I write. I already have a new story going on, but school starts tomorrow so I don't know when I'll be able to post or finish it. But now on to the last chapter of The Fighter :-)  
**

**Enjoy!**

"And." Marlowe continued. "I'm pregnant!"

Both Karen and Juliet stood up and hugged Marlowe and then Lassiter, but Shawn and Gus looked confused at the newly engaged couple.

After about two minutes they started reacting. They both got up and congratulated Marlowe and pulled a scared Lassiter into a hug.

"Too much?" Gus asked and when Lassiter nodded, they both let him go.

"When is the baby due?" Karen asked Marlowe as they all sat down again.

"In about eight months." Marlowe said as she put some salad on her plate.

Juliet sat quietly and just listened to Karen and Marlowe talking about babies. At the opposite side of the table, Shawn and Gus tried to convince Lassiter to name their child Lassowe.

"Come on, Lassie. It's the perfect combination of your two names AND a Indiana Jones great weapon."

Juliet turned her attention back to her own thoughts. Carlton was having a child. She never knew he wanted children. Everytime they rode in Lassiter's car, he would complain about the teenagers and how they would destroy the future. Just thinking about Lassiter holding a baby in his arms was weird but comical. She took another bite of the food and leaned back in her chair. It seemed like everybody had changed during the time she was sick. Well, everyone except for Gus, Juliet thought as he started arguing quietly with Shawn about pouring hot sauce in his drink. Carlton was starting a family with the love of his life, Shawn had matured and Karen had finally become a real friend. Karen poked Juliet's side. Juliet looked up.

"Sorry, what?" Everyone were looking at her with their glasses raised.

"Cheers." Carlton said with a smile. "To happiness, health and SPBD."

Everybody chuckled and cheered as well.

They sat and talked for a couple of more hours, until Juliet was so tired that she fell asleep. Shawn looked over across the room and saw Juliet with her head leaned against Lassiter's shoulder. He smiled to himself and looked at the clock. They had sat down for four hours now. Karen stood up and said:

"I think I have to get home now. Iris have a dentist appointment and she refuses to go with Richard." They all stood up to say goodbye and when Lassiter gently leaned Juliet's head against the couch, she woke up.

"I'm going home." Karen said to her when she looked around confused.

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep. Sorry." She tried to get up to say goodbye but Karen leaned in to hug her goodbye.

"Call me if you need to talk." She said silently so only she could hear.

"I will. Thank you." Juliet answered sincerely.

"I think we should be going too. Right Jules?" Shawn looked at her with a smile.

She nodded and Shawn helped her up from the sofa. They said their goodbyes and left right after Karen.

Juliet was so tired that she almost fell asleep again on their way home. When they finally reached the house, Juliet sleepily got up and waited for Shawn to unlock the door. She mumbled a thank you to him and slowly got to the bedroom to change, not even noticing Shawn who was laughing at her. He followed her into the bedroom and changed too and then laid down on the bed next to her, where she had tucked herself tight under the blankets and yawning. After throwing a look at the clock he decided that he was tired too, even though it only was around seven o'clock. Shawn hugged Juliet and kissed her gently as he fell asleep. Juliet laid there and felt Shawn's breath even out. Before she too, fell asleep, she thought to herself:

"I have a loving sweet boyfriend, the best job and partner."

Even though the last couple of weeks had been trying and difficult, she couldn't help thinking that her life was good. Perfect, even. Because life did have its ups and downs, but that was what made it so brilliant.

**Was that a good ending? I'm not sure. I know it was a short chapter but I have to get ready for school again. Ugh!**

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed and came with great pointers and tips!**

**Have a great life and I'll see you when my school allow it :-) **


End file.
